


Ghost in Stained Glass

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, BannedTogether2020, Fluff, Gay Luke Skywalker, Gays Holding Hands, I refuse to type transparasteel, Luke loves his mom, M/M, Mara Jade is a trans man named Jade, Naboo Culture and Customs (Star Wars), Prompt Fill, Soft Boys, Trans Male Character, you can pry 'glass' from my cold dead gay hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: The official name for the church is The Temple of Maidens, though most call it The Hall of Queens. Within its walls, every Queen of Naboo is given her eternal rest where they can watch over the young girls of their planet.It is the first place that Luke Skywalker wants to visit, the first time he sets foot on the planet where, in another life, he would have breathed his first breaths.
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Ghost in Stained Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I cranked this out a hundred times faster than I anticipated. 
> 
> So! This takes place in an AU of Legends canon (really not much of an AU) where Mara Jade is a trans man. He and Luke have all of their wacky adventures and fall in love (and poor Luke thinks that hey, maybe he's not gay??), and then Jade comes out before they get married. Everything else is the same, but without all of Lucas' homophobia.

“The Hall of Queens…” Jade said, mostly to himself, as his eyes adjusted to the relative darkness of the church. The sunlight on Naboo, while beautiful on the domes and arches of the old buildings and shining off the water, had left the backs of his eyes burning.  
  
“Temple of Maidens!” Luke said pointedly, turning on his heel so quickly that his robes fanned around him. Jade just smiled and wandered towards one of the stained glass windows- this one depicting the goddess Shiraya placing the moon in the sky, her impossibly long hair melting into what was likely meant to represent the waters of Naboo.  
  
Distracted by the glasswork, Jade almost missed Luke’s excited inhale before he grabbed his husband’s hand and dragged him towards a stone staircase leading further down in the temple to the catacombs.  
  
“Easy farmboy!” Jade said, too loudly for the echoing ceilings as he tried to keep his feet under him. “Luke!” Jade planted his feet as soon as the floor leveled out. Luke almost skidded to a stop and reluctantly let Jade pull him closer, further twining their fingers and putting his free arm around his shoulders. Luke looked sheepish, those bright blue eyes wide, and Jade fell in love with him just a little more.  
  
“Sorry.” Luke said, waving his free hand around the hall they now stood in, lined with stone archways into smaller rooms that each contained their own stained glass window. “I just-“  
  
“I know, blondie. Just don’t make me tell the galaxy that the guy who saved the universe died falling down the stairs.” Jade kissed the side of Luke’s mouth, and waved for him to lead the way.  
  
Finally, Jade was able to take a closer look at the rooms they were passing. Each one contained a stone sarcophagus in front of an intricate stained glass image of a woman- most of them with white or silver hair with their regal faces lined with age.  
  
The one Luke finally stopped dead in front of though, contained a different kind of image.  
  
The room itself was much like the rest, except for the flowers and cards littering the floor. It was the stained glass that really stole Jade’s breath.  
  
The woman, Luke’s mother, was so, so young.  
  
Jade knew, of course, that Padmè Amidala had died young, younger than he or Luke were now, but the weight of that fact hit harder after seeing the tombs of the Queens who had lived decades longer.  
  
The image of Padmè showed her in a midnight blue gown with shining silver along her collar and pinning up her hair. She was beautiful, and from what Jade could tell, Leia resembled her greatly.  
  
“The Queens are shown the way they looked in their last official appearance. This… this is how she looked on the last day of the Old Republic.” Luke reached out towards the window, then settled it on the edge of the sarcophagus.  
  
“So she was pregnant.” Jade said, mostly to himself, noticing how the wide shape of the dress would have hidden that fact perfectly. Luke nodded slightly, though he did not look away from the glass shard eyes of his mother.  
  
“My sister and I were born that night.”  
  
After a few long moments, something else in the image caught Jade’s attention, something familiar.  
  
“Hey sweetheart-“ Jade said, placing one hand flat between Luke’s shoulder blades and pointing at the window with the other. “She’s wearing something around her neck.”  
  
It was a small, white, almost rectangle on a cord. Jade unclipped his saber from his belt, holding it up to compare the tiny carved chunk of japor that Luke had given him before they were married. It was hard to discern exactly what Padmè Amidala wore on her necklace, but the shapes were certainly similar.  
  
A few seconds later, Jade watched Luke’s eyes light up in recognition. His mouth fell into one of those easy, half smiles that always made Jade melt.  
  
“My father must have given it to her.” He whispered.  
  
Jade laced their fingers together, not needing the Force to know that they would not be leaving the temple any time soon.


End file.
